


Better than Dreams

by Abyssia



Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Autistic Linhardt, Claude has a vagina because I said so, Established Relationship, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Some foreplay happens while claude is still asleep, Vaginal Sex, Vague setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Claude cries out in his sleep, for once, not from nightmares. Instead, he moans his lover's name. And Linhardt is more than willing to accommodate this development.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601887
Kudos: 17





	Better than Dreams

“Mm….Linhardt…” Claude’s voice comes out low, barely audible, his body sprawled on the bed as his breathing comes rather heavy. Linhardt observes this scene for a few moments, taking stock and wondering, if this is what it seems to be. “Ah—Linhardt!” Oh it definitely is what Linhardt thinks. That alluring tone of Claude’s voice calls Linhardt forward to kneel on the bed next to him.

“Harder—Lin….Harder—”

Linhardt wonders what Claude could be dreaming of specifically, honestly, he is dying to know, but for the moment, they feel a bit of a mischievous pull.

Linhardt places one hand on Claude’s chest, dragging their fingers down slowly, feeling Claude’s body be drawn to the touch.

“Ah—” Claude gasps, encouraging Linhardt’s affections further.

Linhardt’s face is still one of concentration as if calculating and evaluating the best next move. Linhardt then pushes up Claude’s shirt with both hands, bunching it up over his collarbone. Claude’s body arches again, another moan-like sigh falling from his lips. Linhardt then crawls over, positioning himself between Claude’s legs. Linhardt lowers their face to Claude’s sternum, placing a slow trail of kisses along the area not completely covered by hair, both hands moving to grope Claude’s chest.

The response is nice, but not quite enough for Linhardt to be fully satisfied. With their body pressed flush against Claude’s they now consider what would be the best way to wake Claude from his dream. 

Linhardt pulls themself up along Claude’s body, taking both nipples into his fingers but refraining for a moment. Linhardt gazes down at Claude’s face, a blissful mix of serenity and building arousal. Linhardt leans in, capturing Claude’s lips in a hungry kiss, just as their fingers pinch down, enough to cause Claude to yelp and then rut back against Linhardt’s stomach.

Claude’s eyes fly open and he gives a confused grunt, to which Linhardt responds by pulling back to observe again.

Claude’s mouth hangs open as he pants, meeting Linhardt’s gaze with an intoxicated, but still sleep-tinged look.

“Well, that’s certainly one way to wake me up?” Claude breathes, attempting to put on his usual suave front immediately.

Linhardt rolls their eyes, starting to slowly runs their thumbs sensually over Claude’s erect nipples, a small smirk emerging and Claude’s quite favourable reaction.

“I wonder how much was my dream and how much was real,” Claude finally lifts his hands from the bed, slinging them over Linhardt’s waist.

“Well, no need for dreams now that I am here, I think.”

“Mm…” Claude sighs in agreement, letting his head lull back onto his pillow, letting Linhardt…work with his slender and eager fingers. “Now, what exactly do I owe this to?”

Linhardt pauses right before placing their Lips to Claude’s skin again. “You were moaning my name in your sleep, obviously.”

Claude laughs. “Yes, of course, obviously.”

Linhardt continues to roll Claude nipples between their fingers, using his palms as well to rub and grope his breasts.

“I am most curious if you can remember the dream.”

“Ah,” Claude replies with a grin. “Mmm...I have a feeling that you are going to make me tell, huh?”

"I would like to know," Linhardt replies. "After hearing how much you were enjoying your dream, I would like to recreate it," Lin says while pressing their abdomen firmly against Claude's groin. "I would like to hear you moan my name like that again."

Claude lets out a low hiss through his teeth. "And who am I to refuse a request like that?"

Linhardt smirks and leans down to kiss Claude again which he eagerly reciprocates. Perhaps due to the haze of just having woken up, Claude seems more desperate and hungry than usual. After a whole day of wearing his mask, Claude can often find it difficult to fully take it off even at night with his lover. But right now, this is completely and truly the Claude that Linhardt has fallen in love with. His responsive body, his gentle hands and his beautiful voice. Linhardt is able to easily drown in all of it.

"Lin..." Claude gasps after breaking from their kiss for air. "I didn't wake you...did I?" He asks, apologetically.

"I was dozing," Linhardt answers, pulling back as to pull off his own shirt over his head. Linhardt takes a bit of satisfaction from how Claude's attention then becomes immediately absorbed by his body. "I thought you were having a nightmare."

"Ah," Claude replies, taking the moment to fully take off his shirt. "Honestly I think I was. But at some point, my thoughts became only of you."

Linhardt smiles and draws their bodies close, gasping at the contact once Claude's arms pull him close. "And what were those thoughts, exactly?"

Claude chuckles. "You really aren't going to let that go, huh?" he says, moving one hand up to tangle in Linhardt's hair. 

"Are you going to make me guess?" Linhardt asks, slightly exasperated. 

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

Linhardt pushes Claude's legs apart, pressing his hips close. Claude then lets out a yelp, feeling Linhardt's erection hard against him. "Were you dreaming of me performing penetrative sex with you?" Linhardt asks, his low tone of voice against Claude's ear enough to make his clinical wording sound positively erotic.

"Yeah, basically that."

"You were begging for me to go harder, and so I was able to presume as much," he says, fiddling with the flap of his briefs until his cock is finally free.   


Claude himself is also only wearing underwear, and so it is a simple matter to part the flap with his fingers, revealing Claude's wet and dripping pussy. Linhardt gently circles the clit with his thumb, plunging two fingers inside to feel how wet he is.

Claude moans, as loud as Linhardt has ever heard him. Already Linhardt is impatient to hear how Claude will sound when his wish is granted. 

Once Linhardt is satisfied with the preparations, he gets himself into position, the head of his cock resting at Claude's entrance. "Apologies for the lack of foreplay, it seemed unnecessary."

"Clearly," Claude says, his hips quivering in anticipation. "I guess I must have put on quite a show for you while I was still asleep, if you're already this hard."

"You did," Linhardt says, carefully nudging himself further inside. Linhardt and Claude moan in unison, Claude's legs wrapping around Linhardt's waist. "There we go, that's it..."

"This is what you wanted," Linhardt breathes, more as a statement rather than a question. He then begins to thrust, slowly at first as not to overwhelm himself too fast. Linhardt's blank composure melts away immediately as it always does when embraced in the softness of Claude's cunt. He usually doesn't last long, but tonight he is determined to satisfy his lover. "Your nightmare..I will put it far from your mind," Linhardt grunts, sheathing himself to the hilt over and over again.

Claude doesn't have a reply, not that he can yet form anyway. Linhardt's hard cock is the perfect length and angle to light his every nerve on fire, filling his whole body with pleasure. The regular rhythm of their breaths, and the faint wet sounds of their intimacy is more than enough to banish all other thoughts from Claude's mind. Right now, it is only Linhardt. His trusted, beautiful Linhardt, filling him up and pinning him to the bed with such intensity he could almost--

"Ahh--Oh boy," Claude gulps. "Lin, I'm-- I'm gonna--" but before he can finish the warning, he crashes into orgasm, stars filling his senses. Claude's inner walls then clamp down around linhardt, causing him to cry out. Immediately, Claude feels a flash of heat as Linhardt spills inside of him. The two rutting together desperately for a few more moments. Riding out the orgasms and also not quire wanting this intense intimacy to end.

But it must, sooner or later, but Linhardt does not pull out immediately, only flopping down on Claude's chest. Claude holds Linhardt close, feeling him flaccid against his folds was still something to be treasured. "Lin?"  


"Just a moment longer," Linhardt gasps. "Until I know that your racing heart is only caused by me, and not by eny lingering fear," he says, gripping Claude's shoulders.

"You got it," he says, relaxing, as he truly is able to, taking in the scent of Linhardt's hair, and the warmth of his skin. No dream, no matter how magnificent could ever hope to compare to this.


End file.
